


Paradise

by Lady_heartless



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, I wrote this instead of slleping so I'm tired, I'm sure I'll go to hell for making an angel sin for the second time, Porn With Plot, Simeon as a stripper because is a legit fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless
Summary: AU strippers.His hands sinfully stroked the skin, lingering in the lower part of his abdomen and she desired they were hers. In a fluid movement, he bent over the ground; the expression on his face was intense and ecstatic, as if he were close to having an orgasm. She had never thought it was possible to be aroused by a dance, but she took all back, feeling the erotic charge emanated from his moves.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will fix the mistakes tomorrow in the morning.

She didn’t know why she was there. After a tiring day at work, her colleague decided to bring her in a very famous local: the Paradise. She had never heard that name, although she enjoyed mundane life, and when she stepped inside, she understood why: Paradise was a strip club. She had never been it these places, thinking them like the closest thing to cheating on a partner. And she was engaged, maybe not happily, but she didn’t want cheating on him. Though it was called Paradise, it didn’t look like Heaven at all. The room was very huge and and luxury shone from every corner. Close to the entrance, there was a elegant and refined counter, to which a good-looking man served, winking at customers between a drink and an order. On the opposite wall and in the middle of the room there were four little stages with a pole on, already used by dancer, surrounded by girls with a fascinated gaze, that were dancing on the soft notes of a song. Somehow, Lilith, her friend and colleague, managed to find two unoccupied seats at the counter and they ordered a drink.

To serve them, came the man she saw earlier. He wore an elegant suit that exalted his hazelnut hair and and the pinkish eyes. As soon as he saw them he blinked flirty to her. “Nice to see you there, sister and I notice you brought here a friend of yours. I’m enchanted by your mesmerizing beauty, dear. What’s bring you there, at Paradise” he asked as he handed the drink, “Lilith brought me here, thinking here I could relax a bit from my stressful life. Lately, I’m having issues with my fiancèe and I’m thinking about breaking up with him, but I’m not really sure” she answered with a bitter note in the voice. She loved her boyfriend, but sometimes his behaviour was really annoying, especially when he pretends to know what was the best for her. “He’s stupid for letting go an amazing woman like you. If you don’t know to turn to for company, think about me: I’m very good at talking and do other things” he flirted with her and the alluring voice didn’t leave many doubts about the other things. “The show is going to start soon, look at the stages, dear. The best dancers of this club are going to entertain you: they are so beautiful and good at dancing that charm even male” whispered Asmodeus in the ear. The stages were already occupied by four dancers. They were really good looking, but what caught your eyes was the one closest to her: the sun-burned skin perfectly matched to the dark hair and the black top. His blue eyes caressed the people around him, charming and bewitching them. She was seduced by his gaze alone. “I see Simeon caught your attention, you have good eyes, but my favourite is Diavolo: I prefer more mature charm” Lilith got her attention and her gaze followed her friend’s one. Diavolo wore tight pants as red as his hair and his golden eyes winked at Lilith.

The music started, dragging her into a world made of sin and desire. The way he danced on stage was captivating, capable of attracting everyone's eyes to its sinuous shape. His flexible body moved in time with the music and the wiggle made even the most chaste person in the world have dirty thoughts. His eyes moved on the crowd, making anyone crave being on the stage with him. The refrain of the song rang in her ears.

_It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance_

_The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand_

_Mesmerized by your eyes and the way you move_

_We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove_

His hands sinfully stroked the skin, lingering in the lower part of his abdomen and she desired they were hers. In a fluid movement, he bent over the ground; the expression on his face was intense and ecstatic, as if he were close to having an orgasm. She had never thought it was possible to be aroused by a dance, but she took all back, feeling the erotic charge emanated from his moves. Their eyes met for a second and she felt a fire bursting in her body when he licked the fingers with the tongue. His tempting gaze was fixed in hers, it sent hot shivers along the back, and she was too charmed to tear her eyes away. 

_Entranced now by your eyes_

_You've got me hypnotized_

_Hypnotized_

The crowd went wild as soon as he decided to involve the pole in his dance. His body caressed the cold metal as if it were a female body and some movements of the pelvis imitated the sexual act too well. In her life, never like at that moment, she had wanted to be an inanimate object. She wondered how his tanned body would have danced against her, if the rhythm of his hip was as intense as this, what look he would have given her. His muscular legs and arms held him suspended in the air, making him almost look like an angel because of the grace with which he moved. She bit her lips and requested another drink: her throat was dry and she was too hot. Without realizing it, when a song ended, another one started, making her mind more and more prisoner of his gaze and his movements. After hours, the music ended, awakening her from the trance state and Simeon enchanted the audience with a smile.

Close to her, Lilith chuckled:”You have the face of someone who has just seen the best porn of her life” and she thought that the definition fitted perfectly to the truth. “I see Simeon captivated another person with his movements. I love the way he dances too and he mesmerized me every time I see his performance” Asmo agreed with you. “Tonight Diavolo’s performance was sexier than usual. The way he played with his body made me want to do the same. I’m so lucky I’m his girlfriend” Lilith commented ecstatic, “You two are dating?” she asked surprised and she nodded:”Yes, we are. You can’t imagine the private show he makes in front of me. My elder brothers own this club, so I know all the strippers, but I’m in confidence with the one you saw today: Solomon, Simeon, Diavolo and Barbatos. Do you want to speak with Simeon? I can introduce him to you. Despite his work as a stripper, he has a very sweet and innocent personality”. She thanked, but denied the precious offer: seeing his performance, stirred something inside her that there wasn’t just sexual attraction and her engagement was already sinking. The best was seeing him from afar, without interaction: if his personality was as captivating as the way he danced, she knew she wouldn’t be able to remain loyal to her boyfriend. “Thank you for inviting me this night, Lilith. I really enjoyed it, but now I have to go back home: my boyfriend is awaiting for me and we still have to make up for the fight. But I promise I’ll return here” she said goodbye to her friend and left the place.

Five minutes after Diavolo and Simeon went to her. “Your performance was erotic as always, my love” Lilith greeted her boyfriend and they kissed as Simeon’s gaze wavered around, as if he was looking for someone. “If you are searching y/n, Lilith’s friend, you are wasting your energies: she has already left the place, saying something about a boyfriend. But she will come back” Asmodeus spoke to him and on Simeon’s face appeared a wrinkle of sadness and disappointment. ”Don’t worry, Simeon. She won’t forget you: she had the face of someone who fell in love while you danced. She couldn’t tear her gaze away from you” Lilith tried to cheer up and she promised herself to introduce him to her the next time


	2. Chapter 2

That morning, when she opened the eyes, she found herself in an unknown room and she swore when she noticed she wore only the underwear. Damn... What had happened the last evening? With the scarce amount of blurry memories she had, she tried to recall what happened. Like every Friday night, since she had broken up with her fiancèe five months ago, she had been back to Paradise to see Simeon dancing. Once his turn had ended, she had invited him to have a drink, under the amused gaze of Asmo that understood what was going on, and then and then the situation had degenerated. Probably Simeon had taken her into his house, since she was too much drunk to remember where she lived. She had rather confused memories of her and the man kissing passionately each other as they took off the clothes, made uninhibited by alcohol, then anything else. The relationship between them y was hard to define: after months of seeing each other, both of them were conscious about the emotional and sexual tension that there was every time they met, but, until the day before, there hadn’t been behaviours or gestures beyond friendship. But from that day on, whatever there has been between them was going to change and she was afraid. The thought of having made love with him while she had been drunk, terrified her and she wondered what would have thought of her.

  
As if her thoughts had evoked it, Simeon walked out from the bathroom with a towel on and the body still wet from the shower he just ended. “Would you like an analgesic? Yesterday you drink a lot and I’m worried you might have a bad headache” he asked as he walked closer to her. For her part, she wasn’t able to tear off the gaze from him. No matter if he was dancing on the note of a sensual song or if he was in a domestic situation like this: his body attracted her and she couldn’t have dirty thoughts, the same she had every time she saw him dancing. “No, thank you, thereìs no need. Simeon, has… has something happened yesterday? I don’t remember much” she wondered anxiously, but he reassured her:”What you think hasn't happened: we kissed and we have been really, really close to do it, but we stopped in time”. And she sighed in relief: sure, they kissed for the first time, but explaining that was easier. “I think you should wear something. It’s winter and I don’t want you to catch a cold” she said to sent away the feeling of embarrassment she felt; but Simeon didn’t listen to her demand:”Should I wear something because you are afraid I get sick or because you can’t think straight?”. Noticing she didn’t answer back, he feared he talked too much. He sat on the bed, close to her, and begged her:”Y/n, please don’t ignore we kissed yesterday. Don't pretend that nothing has happened, because I know neither of us can’t forget it. I noticed how you gaze ad me when I dance at Paradise, how you gaze at me now. I've been waiting for months for you to leave you with your boyfriend and now I'm willing to do anything to have you by my side. The reason we hadn’t gone beyond kissing was that I want you are able to remember when I make love to you”. He placed her hand on his chest, in the mute request to touch it to her heart content; but she didn’t do anything and kept the hand where it was, feeling the quick heartbeat. “Do you want to touch me? Do it, I’m giving you the permission. Do you crave me? You can do what you want with me and my body, but please, don’t pretend you didn’t notice my feeling for you” he invited her. 

But, as he saw she didn’t take the hint, he took the lead kissing her once again. He gently pushed her back on the mattress as his lips claimed hers in increasingly heated and sloppy kisses. The hands undid the bra as he coaxed sweet moans of pleasure from her. “Yes, I love that gaze on you. Your swollen lips are begging to be kissed, devoured by mine again and again, without you have the time to catch your breath” he whispered and his fingers trailed across the skin of her breasts, leaving goosebumps in his wake. When Lilith had introduced him to her, she had defined him innocent; but from the way he was looking at her, she recognized that she misjudged him: Simeon had the passionate gleam in his eyes that promised her that she was going to to be loved like never before. Leaning down, he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking as his other hand massaged and rolled the other between his fingers, craving to hear more of her voice. She put her legs on his shoulders, as a sign she was ready to move forward, and his body perfectly fit in the middle. At that moment, he thought she was born to stay in his arms. His covered hardness unconsciously thrust against the drenched fabric of her underwear and the friction made her more aroused. “S-Simeon” she stuttered huskily and he smiled. She begged for more and his lips moved downwards, leaving a trail of hickeys and lovebites on the stomach. 

He removed the panties with the teeth and licked his lips, biting them with anticipation, when he noticed how much her count was dripping. “If you want me to stop, you have to say it now because I won’t be able to restrain myself once I will savour you” he advised her hoarsely and she answered, finally ready to confess her true feelings:”I want this and I want you, Simeon. Since the first day I saw you, I have always wanted you”. He kissed her once again and he confessed:”I love you. I’m not in the heat of the moment or in a rush when I confess my feelings. I love you more than anything and I feel so lucky you love me back. Being with you like this means the paradise for me”. I-I love you t-too ahh… Simeon” she stuttered as his head dived between her thighs. The tongue licked the center of her womanhood, tasting every drop of juice she offered him and two fingers plunged in the soft folds. She clutched his face between the legs, whimpering as he played with the clit. The pleasure was too much to be quiet under his ministration. Simeon grabbed her to restrain her body from bucking against him in response to his efforts. “F-fuck!” she managed to say, throwing the head back as she reached the peak, “S-Simeon, I-I’m going to cum!”; he spoke back:”Then come for me, love” and his lips tasted for the last time the nub.

“That felt amazing” she told him as her body relaxed under the orgasmic waves which were dissipating, “You taste as sweet as honey, love. I’d like indulging more, but I’m dying from the need to have you” he said as his body laid on hers and their tongue entwined in a long kiss. His hard cock, free from the towel, which was already on the disheveled sheets, rubbed against the bare count. Just as his lips leave hers, Simeon entered, plunging his full length within her heat and he growled hungrily, covering her sweet cries, when he felt the inner muscles clenching around him. He closed his eyes for the heavenly feeling that was overwhelming him and thrust slowly; but, after a few seconds, he lost all the self-control and pumped his cock more quickly than he intended as she grabbed his arms. Simeon’s mind was crazy for the way she whimpered his name, the way her breasts rubbed against his wet skin and for the bursting love inside the heart. His hair was dampened with sweat and his face gleamed as he claimed his beloved for himself on the bed. Digging nails into his arms, she reached the breaking point as his rhythm matched the heavy thumping in her chest. “Simeon!” she cried out with the toes curled and the eyes closed as they climaxed together.

Neither of them had the strength to speak, too much shaken for the intense feelings that they felt during the lovemaking. He, laying on aside the closest as possible to her, tangled their bodies together, as if he wanted to restrain her from leaving the bed, leaving him and peppered her collarbone with kisses. “I hope you are not k.o.” he mumbled as he nipped her lobe between the teeth, “You want to do it again right now?” she asked exhausted. He answered:”I’m used to use a lot of energy when I dance at the pole, so yes, but I see you're tired, so I will attend your recovery: when I make love to you receptive and not near to collapsing. And then, I have waited so much time for this and my hunger for you it’s not so easy to quench, love”. She hid the blushing cheeks in his neck and he teased her:”I don’t think yours is so too. I didn’t miss not even once the looks you gave me as I performed at Paradise”. Chuckling, he reminded what he felt back then. Every time he danced, he had made himself sure to glare at her at least twice per song: noticing the way she glared at him and how much she was captivated, excited him and pushed him to do more to show her how good he was dancing _for her_. “I love your shoulder and the v line… They are so sexy and I dare say they are the most beautiful parts of your body. I wouldn’t mind leaving some hickeys someday” she changed the topic, “I wouldn’t mind too, but too bad you can’t: they take several days to vanish and a stripper like me must have a perfect, untainted body. Lucifer will scold me for the scratches on my arms, love” he denied it, broking her dreams. “That’s not fair” she complained as the fingers traced the skin of his shoulders and he chuckled again as he embraced her:”I know, but if it can help, this body is yours to touch”. “One of these days I’d like having a performance of yours, just for me” she proposed, “It can be organized. But I’d like to see you dancing for me as well” he talked back as he held out a hand. He had already left the bed and was waiting for her to join him in the shower. “Sorry, but you’ll be disappointed: I’d make a horrible show and I’m not as good as you” she answered, “I wouldn’t be so sure: the way you moved under me some minutes ago was really sexy and mesmerizing” he corrected with a mischievous smile and her as she took his hand, accepting his offer.

**Author's Note:**

> I split the story into two chapters because I was too tired to write more than this.


End file.
